


Nie obiecuję, że zostawię ciastka

by Juljamik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Moose, Winchester's family, Winchesterowie zawsze w drodze, ale święta sa przecież wszędzie, boże narodzenie, sammy - Freeform, starszy brat, Święty Mikołaj
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juljamik/pseuds/Juljamik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wcześniej czy później magia świąt dopada każdego. A wtedy o wiele łatwiej zatracić się w dziecięcym świecie, gdzie elfy starannie pakują prezenty, a czerwononosy ło...renifer oświeca drogę, ciągnąc śnieżne sanie.</p><p>Mikołajkowy piernik z wiórkami gorzkiej czekolady.<br/>Piernik, ponieważ czekał na opublikowanie od października; gorzka czekolada - bo czasem pod największym fluffem kryje się odrobinka goryczy. Ale to tylko tak dla smaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie obiecuję, że zostawię ciastka

Prawie siedmioletni Sam siedział na wyświechtanej, motelowej kanapie i oglądał jakąś kreskówkę. To, co działo się na ekranie niewielkiego telewizora, praktycznie go nie interesowało. Zamiast skupić uwagę na zabawnej przygodzie uszatego bohatera, co rusz zerkał na siedzącego obok Deana. Zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Ach, taki świetny miał pomysł! Dlaczego Dean nie może sobie po prostu gdzieś pójść i zostawić go na chwilę samego? Ile będzie musiał czekać na zrealizowanie tego, co tak świetnie obmyślił? Tata właśnie wyjechał na dłuższe zlecenie, wszystko, co potrzebne, miał pod ręką... Nagle starszy Winchester, jak gdyby czytając młodszemu w myślach, odłożył przeglądaną gazetę i z westchnieniem wstał.  
\- Co jest, Sammy? Głodny jesteś?  
Sam mu niemo przytaknął. W sumie coś by zjadł.  
\- Hm, co powiesz na...  
"Oby nie znowu makaron..."  
\- ...pizzę?  
Chłopak zamrugał.  
\- Dla mnie super.  
\- No dobra. W takim razie skoczę szybko do tej pizzerii dwie przecznice stąd. Ty nigdzie nie idziesz - dodał szybko Dean, zakładając kurtkę. - Siedź, w razie gdyby tata wrócił. Będę za pół godziny. Jasne?  
\- Jasne.  
Nastolatek uśmiechnął się i poczochrał już zdecydowanie za długie włosy brata.  
\- Zaraz wracam.  
Sam odprowadził go spojrzeniem, zaskoczony tak szybką reakcją na jego ciche, wypowiedziane tylko w myślach sugestie. Kurczę, to musi być jakiś znak, pomyślał.  
Pewny słuszności swojego działania, zabrał się do pracy.

***  
Kwadrans później Sammy trzymał w rękach szczelnie obklejoną taśmą kopertę, do której wcześniej schował starannie napisany ołówkiem list. Założył trampki, ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i, nie zważając na cienką warstwę świeżego śniegu, pognał do stojącej przed motelem obok świecącej figury renifera skrzynki pocztowej. Wrzucił tam swoją niewielką przesyłkę i równie szybko wrócił do pokoju. Zatrzasnąwszy drzwi, oparł się o nie z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy.  
Plan zrealizowany! Teraz tyko przeczekać jakoś te dwa tygodnie. To była jego ostatnia nadzieja...

***  
Dean szedł właśnie główną drogą z pudełkiem pachnącej pizzy, kiedy spostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę, wybiegającego z motelu chłopca. W pierwszym odruchu przyspieszył kroku, przestraszony, że coś się stało, ale kiedy zobaczył, co siedmiolatek robi, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował jak jego brat staje na palcach, aby wrzucić do skrzynki na listy jakąś kopertę i ucieka z powrotem do budynku, niczym przestępca z miejsca zbrodni. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio, Dean przeczekał chwilę, aby upewnić się, że jego brat jest już w środku i podszedł do skrzynki. Wygrzebał z kieszeni kurtki "pożyczony" od ojca wytrych i rozejrzawszy się, otworzył ją. List Sammy'ego od razu rzucił mu się w oczu. Sięgnął do niego ręką i w tym momencie poczuł lekkie ukłucie. Dłoń mu zadrżała i przeklął pod nosem. Nawet takie naruszenie prywatności młodszego brata nie było w porządku. Z drugiej jednak strony kbawa, że młody ma jakiś problem była zbyt duża.  
Nastolatek westchnął i, ignorując ciche wyrzuty sumienia, w końcu wyciągnął kopertę. Spojrzał na naskrobane niewprawioną ręką imię odbiorcy i zdumiał się.  
No proszę, o to pragmatycznego, jak na swój wiek, brata nie podejrzewał.  
Rozciął scyzorykiem grubą warstwę taśmy oraz papieru i zabrał się do czytania. A z każdym kolejnym wersem czuł, że ciężar, który który ktoś położył mu na ramionach, niemiłosiernie przybiera na wadze i oczy stają się coraz bardziej wilgotne.

_Mikołaju!_  
_W tym roku chciałbym spróbować i jak inne dzieci, przez list Cię o coś poprosić. Wiem, że różnie bywa, ale naprawdę staram się być grzeczny i dobrze uczyć. Pisanie mi chyba idzie już dobrze. Ale jeśli uważasz, że nie zasługuję na prezent, to nic mi nie dawaj. Tylko proszę, pamiętaj o Deanie i Tacie. Oni zasłużyli na pewno. Nawet jeśli zdarza się im przeklinać (Mikołaju, Ty też na pewno czasem się denerwujesz!). Ostatnio się pokłócili i chodzą teraz z ponurymi minami. Tata w szczególności. Ale on ogólnie raczej wygląda na smutnego. Nie lubię tego. Może dałbyś mu nowy pistolet i zestaw srebrnych kul? Myślę, że coś znajdziesz. A Deanowi przydałaby się nowa kurtka. Albo płyta z jakąś "dobrą muzyką" (to taka głośna, z gitarą. On i Tata bez przerwy jej słuchają, chociaż nie rozumiem, co w niej fajnego.)_  
_Jeśli o mnie chodzi, wystarczy dobra książka. Grube są najfajniesze. Przygodowe. Ale to tylko, jeśli uda ci się z tamtymi prezentami._  
_Proszę, pamiętaj o nas w tym roku. Nawet jeśli znowu nie uda się z choinką, wiedz, że jakoś świętujemy i czekamy._  
Żeby tylko Tata i Dean się cieszyli.  
_Pozdrawiam Ciebie i renifery i elfy i cała resztę!_  
_Sam Winchester_

_PS  
Nie obiecuję, że zostawię ciastka, bo Dean je pewnie zje. _

 

Kiedy Dean skończył czytać, na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. Spojrzał wyzywająco w niebo, wyklinając jego mieszkańców i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, aby odpędzić bezczelne łzy. Przykucnął przy skrzynce, opierając czoło o zimną blachę i pokręcił głową. Dlatego nienawidził świąt. Przez te dziecięce nadzieje i marzenia, które już od kilku lat regularnie były niszczone przez przykre realia. On już się z tym pogodził, ale Sammy wciąż wiódł swoje naiwne fantazje. John starał się im dać namiastkę normalnego życia, jednak spędzając ostatnie dwa lata w drodze, wszystkiego nadrobić nie mógł. Wyglądało na to, że Sam wciąż wierzył, że będzie inaczej.  
_Głupiutki Sammy._  
Dean był zły. Na siebie, na ojca, na święta. Zmiął list i schował go w dłoni.

***

_Rok później_

Sam siedział na ziemi z podciągniętymi pod brodę kolanami i cichutko chlipał. Czuł się się zażenowany i rozczarowany. Niby podejrzewał coś już od dłuższego czasu, ale kiedy najbliższy mu ze szkoły kolega, Ray, oznajmił, że święty Mikołaj oczywiście nie istnieje i sam wprost mówi rodzicom, co chce dostać pod choinkę, pewna część świata najmłodszego Winchestera legła w gruzach. Ledwo chłopak wrócił ze szkoły do pustego mieszkania, zamknął się w dzielonym z Deanem pokoju i po prosu rozpłakał. Jak jakiś bobas, jak jakaś dziewczyna!  
Płakał, bo okazało się, że wierzył w kłamstwo i do tego się wygłupił. Płakał, bo zdenerwowało go, że Ray potwierdził jego podejrzenia. A niech go!  
Rękawem bluzy wytarł nos. Pociągnął nim jeszcze parę razy na zakończenie szlochu i podniósł spojrzenie. Zatrzymał je na wiszącym naprzeciw regale z paroma książkami. Jego uwagę przykuła pozycja, którą znalazł pod choinką w poprzednie święta. Kolorowe wydanie "Przygód Tomka Sawyera".  
Wstał, sięgnął po nie i otworzył. Na pierwszej stronie tytułowej widniała krótka dedykacja:

_Dla kochanego, grzecznego Sammyego z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia  
PS Ciastka były pyszne _

Sam otworzył szeroko oczy, a w piersiach zaparło mu dech.  
No przecież! Mikołaj MUSIAŁ istnieć! Jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć? Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć też to, że obok jego książki pod choinką znalazły się kasety starych, rockowych zespołów i skórzana kurtka?  
Ray się myli, pomyślał, zadarłszy głowę. I gdyby nie fakt, że po tej przerwie świątecznej cała rodzina Winchesterów miała się przenieść do sąsiedniego stanu, z pewnością by mu to udowodnił.

**Author's Note:**

> Jej, dodałam coś na AO3, nie spodziewałam się.  
> Ale skoro już do tego doszło - mam nadzieje, że udało mi się dostarczyć komuś trochę ciepełka w to mroźne grudniowe popołudnie. Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane.  
> Moc z Wami!


End file.
